iMade the mistake
by AnagramRCA
Summary: Sam was going to be a lawyer. Freddie was going to be a computer geek for the F.B.I. Carly was the actress.... But a senior beach party, a couple of wine coolers, and a sunlit sky could end up bad. Who's future is ruined?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sam was going to be a lawyer. Freddie was going to be a computer geek for the F.B.I. Carly was the actress... But a senior beach party, a couple of wine coolers, and a sunlit sky with Carrie Underwood singing could end up bad. Who's future is ruined?

Warning: I guess it would be alcohol, adult situations, mistakes not meant to be made, and best friends fighting. Which means it's rated M.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, so this is just a fanfic.

RCA: My sister asked for an iCarly fanfic since she doesn't have a fanfic account yet, and if she did, then Animorphs, Pokemon and iCarly would be her speciality. So, first iCarly fic for me, enjoy and pls be nice. Since it is technically my sister's fic and not mine. :)

-- Friday afternoon --

Sam had changed. Plain and simple. She was not the teasing, texas style wegie, rude girl she once was. Once the trio had gotten into high school and into separate classes, she realized that this was for real. This was her last chance to be the person she wanted to be. Sam Puckett was a nice, organized, rib eating seventeen year old senior, waiting for her chance at life. She was going to be a laywer, since arguing was what she could do best, and/or a chef. Once into high school, Carly thought life was a bucket of ice cream, and so out came her party girl side.

It seemed as if Sam and Carly had switched spots for the most part. NO one would even think they would change, but everyone noticed. Freddie really noticed the most. He hadn't changed much since diving head first into society. His mother moved out and was now renting an apartment down the hall, still to keep an eye on him, but more freedom for her son. It had really changed for the trio when iCarly went offline becuase Carly kept missing. So, it was cancled, giving two of the three nothing to do. That was when it all changed.

Right now, Freddie, Sam and Carly were in study hall, their last class of the day, on a regular Friday. Carly was reading a note from Rip-off Rodney about Cuddlefish concert tickets for the next night. Sam had her face buried in a book on lawyers and court cases. Freddie was checking something on his math.

"This is great." Carly whispered to Sam and Freddie.

"What is?" Freddie asked, putting the paper of algebraic expressions down. Sam peered over the top, not really caring.

"Rodney told me that if the Cuddlefish are off and there's a big, only for seniors, beach party this weekend! You are comming, right?" Carly asked, giving them both a look.

"Isn't this week the Cuddlefish concert you wanted to see so badly?" Sam asked, knowing it was a bad idea to go. Her mom would let her but still... Carly and alcohol would be bad.

"I sold those tickets long ago. Come on, I'll drive us there." Carly begged. Freddie looked at Sam, then back to Carly.

"All right, Carls, we'll go." He finally said after a moment of thought. Carly smiled at them as the bell rang.

"Bye guys, see you on Saturday!" Carly said, jumping out of her seat. She met Rodney at the door and gave him a brief hug. "Let's go."

"Carly, Carly, Carly." Freddie murmured to himself, stuffing the math in a folder, then into his bookbag.

"Are we really going?" Sam asked. Freddie waited for her to put her stuff up.

"We have to," He said, walking to the door with her, "Carly driving home on a Saturday, drunk. We want to see her again."

"Yeah, we have iCarly on Wendsday." Sam joked. Freddie smiled and they walked in silence to the front doors. There, they stopped. "Where's Carly?"

"I dunno."

"Crap, she needs to give me a ride home." Sam cursed. Freddie pulled his keys out.

"I could..." He teased.

"Would you? I mean, we're leaving tonight for the beach right?"

"Yeah, we would have to if the party's tomorrow." Freddie pointed out as they approached his car.

"Could you stop by my place and let me grab a few things and then we'll head over to Carly's." Sam said, going to the other side of the car and opening the passangers door. They both got in and drove off in silence for Sam's.

-- Saturday night --

"Oh my god." Sam said as they approached the beach. It was completely full of drunk teenagers. Carly waved at a friend.

"See you guys later." Carly shouted over the music as another guy approached her. She ran off with him. Freddie and Sam looked at each other.

"Good luck staying sober." They both said before laughing. They walked off together for the bonfire, partying as hard as two sober teenagers could. Which means, about an hour later...

"Freddie," Sam slurred, "You gots to try this!" She trust a bottle in his hands and fell on the ground. They were next to the ocean now, a ways down from the party, relaxing. Or they were until Carly came over and handed Sam a bottle, Freddie too.

"Sam?" He asked, his eyes half closed. He was already drunk, along with Sam.

"What?" She asked, emphasizing the word. She giggled as he took a long swig of the half empty bottle. He tossed the bottle down and approached her.

"You're hot."

"Oh, I know." She said, hiccuping. He got on his knees in front of her, leaning over her, and kissed her full on the lips. She was taken by suprise, but a moment later, deepened the kiss. His tounge pushed up against her teeeh, making her smile. He pulled away for air.

"You taste good." He said. She giggled and lay on the sand, her blonde hair spread everywhere. He lay on top of her and kissed her again. She hiccuped, causing her mouth to open, his tounge exploring her mouth. She tried to push his toung out with hers but didn't win. He was undoing her bakini top, letting it fall to the side and kissing down her neck. Sam moaned and shut her eyes, doing nothing but feel.

_Since the day they got married,  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy.  
Someone he could take fishing,  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy.  
He could already see him holding that trophy,  
Taking his team to state.  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,  
All those big dreams changed._

And now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl.

Sixteen short years later,  
She was falling for the senior football star.  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes,  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her.  
The coach said "Hey son, what's your problem? Tell me, have you lost your mind?"  
Daddy said "You'll lose your free ride to college, boy you better tell her goodbye."

But now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American...

And when they got married and decided to have one of their own,  
She said "Be honest, tell me what do you want?"  
And he said "Honey, you oughta know... Sweet, little, beautiful... one just like you. Oh a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American..." 

Sam gave a gasp and arched her back, moaning his name. Freddie closed his eyes and smiled, saying her name softly as well.

_Now he's wrapped around her finger,  
She's the center of his whole world.  
And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl.  
Oh American Girl. _

--

Sam woke up the next morning covered in sand. She felt a soft, silky material around her body. She sat up, holding her head. Next to her was Freddie, his clothes already on. She didn't know what happened last night, or why they were on the beach, but she had a horrid headache. She saw her clothes lying next to her in a huddle. She pulled on the swimsuit top, bottoms and skirt that she had over it. Her flipflops were lost, but she didn't care. Freddie woke up with a jump as he popped out of a nightmare.

"Hey, dork, help me find Carly." Sam said, tossing a handful of sand at him. He sat up, then gasped.

"What?" Sam asked, standing up and walking to stand next to him. He shook his head, not a good idea, and got up.

"What did you say?" Freddie asked, looking around the beach and seeing all sorts of bottles, a burnt out bonfire, and a bunch of still sleeping teenagers.

"We gotta find Carly." Sam said, grabbing his hand and walking towards a giant group of teens. There was a megaphone next to Rodney, so Sam picked it up, turned it on... You get it...

"Hello seniors! I need to find Carly Shay!" Sam said into the mic. Everybody groaned and woke up angry at Sam. There was one black haired girl that stood out.

"I'm Carly Shay!" Carly cried out, her head falling back to the towel and she grimaced in pain. Freddie leaned over and helped her up. She, also, wore nothing but a towel, but her clothes were next to her.

"Let's go, Carls. I'll drive." Sam said, putting the megaphone down and grabbing Carly's clothes. They went to the car, tossed Carly in back with her clothes, loaded themselves up and drove off. Of course, Sam wasn't driving, Freddie was. Sam had fallen back asleep on the first turn. Freddie watched her sleep but kept his eyes on the road, most of the time. Carly had gotten dressed and was backseat driving. All the way there...

-- 3 Monthes Later --

Sam threw open the door and crossed to the door of the room she rented from Freddie. She tossed her purse on the ground and sighed heavily. She pushed her fingers in her hair and closed her eyes. He gave her a look but upon seeing her, he let it go.

"Tough day?" He asked, chopping up the ham to put on the pizza. Sam only ate pizza and _ham_. Old habit's die hard. She took one look at him and burst into tears. She fell to the floor, sobbing.

"It's all my fault!" She cried as Freddie rushed over to her. He took her in his arms and let her cry. She finally couldn't cry anymore, but didn't let go of Freddie, holding him in a death lock.

"Sam, what's your fault?" Freddie asked. Sam looked up to him from her perch on his chest and gave him a sad look.

"I've gone and ruined my life!" She said, her eyes watering.

"With what?"

"I... I can't tell you. It would be awkward and I would move out and die, most likley-"

"I would never kick you out, girl. What is wrong?"

"Let me go, Freddork! None of your buisness!" Sam shouted at him, pulling herself out of his arms and slamming the door to her room. Freddie stood there, odd, but shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

"Aunt Flo must've visited a bit early..." Freddie guessed and put the ham on the pizza. He stuck the pizza in the oven and took off the mits, setting the timer as he went. He went to Sam's door and knocked softly. She didn't answer. He pushed his ear to the door and listened.

"It's all my fault, baby, I'm sorry. I've ruined your life." Sam cried, her voice muffled by a pillow most likley. Freddie guessed that she was talking to herself. Now, if he would've seen, it would look like this.

Sam was lying on her bed, holding her stomach and crying. She was whispering to herself, not wanting the man of her life to walk out on her. The only one who could care for her and still love her. They had been more close since that beach party, and even though they had a good idea on what happened, they had no proof.

Freddie knocked againg and got an answer this time, but not a very nice one.

"What do you want you b-"

"Sam, let me in." Was all he needed. She crossed, opened the door and let him in. To Freddie, she was glowing, even more beautiful then ever. To Sam, she thought she looked like crap. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were wrinkled and her face was blotchy and tear stained. Freddie sat on the end of the bed while Sam crawled under the covers.

"So, tell me what's up. And you can tell me, we're friends, remember?" Freddie said, getting a small nod out of her.

"I went to the doctor today." She said.

"For that stomach bug you've been having?"

"Yeah. Only it's not a stomach bug-"

"Is it worse?" Freddie asked, concerned. Sam just stared into his face. "Sam, tell me, you're scaring me."

"I'm three monthes pregnant." Sam choked out. Freddie just looked at her. He had a soft, half smile on his lips.

"Ohh." He breathed happily. Sam burst into tears again.

"Aren't you happy? It's yours!" Sam asked fearfully. All she got in response was a sigh and a very passionate kiss from her roomate. The timer in the kitchen went off, causing them to break apart. Freddie looked at her, then to the kitchen. Then back at her.

"Let it ring." He murmured, leaning in for another kiss.

"No! There's ham on that sucker!" Sam said, getting up and rushing for the stove. Freddie rolled his eyes and followed her to the stove, wondering what this would change. They wern't even married! Oh well, he'd better not keep a pregnant woman from her ham.

--

RCA: First iCarly fic, btw. Don't be too harsh on me, well, my sister really. It's her story. She's pretty good, ain't she?


	2. Chapter 2

RCA: Here's another instant hit!

Rachell: No owning. Yeah...

-- --

It wasn't Carly's fault. It wasn't. She didn't know how this happened or what, in fact, she was confused to what she would do. At the moment, she was waiting for someone to come. She must've called so many people who wouldn't come to the rescue. She hadn't called Sam, or Freddie. But they would never pick up. She told them off on the last day of school when Sam started getting fatter. She had told Sam what a horrible friend and fat person she was becoming. She told Freddie that he was such a nerd and he had no chance of becoming her boyfriend or any girl's boyfriend. He wouldn't even marry and he would die alone with his camera and computer. Then, turning around, she had told them they didn't mean anything to her. That was five monthes ago, mistake number uno. And she hugged Jason.

Jason. Mistake number two. He told everyone that she was his and that was that. She had found her way into a rock and the hard spot. Rock being Jason and the hard spot was his fist. She worked so hard to keep those bruises covered and concealed but people noticed. How she flinched when anybody touched her, how she always looked to him before answering anyone. That fake smile plastered on her face and her hand always being on his. They always sneaking off, calling them quickies, when they were quick beatings. It wasn't her fault that he was going to kill his baby. She sunk to the floor along the wall, letting her cries bounce off the wall. He left in silence, his face bloodied up. She nursed her bleeding lip and aching thighs until she could walk. Thank god he just thought she was fat and didn't hit her there. Her child wasn't gone yet and she kept it that way.

The door slammed shut and Carly ran to the bathroom. She spent about an hour with her face in the toilet bowl before looking in the mirror. She had a cut across her face where Jason decided he would leave a lovebite and a little hickey. Little. That made Carly chuckle. She went back to the room she shared with Jason and grabbed a few clothes. She put them in a bag and went to the vanity, fixing the cut to make it look like nothing but a blemish. She was good. She had to be, it was the duty of an abusee.

She left the apartment exactly like it was. Messy and discusting, her blood smeared on the walls. She didn't leave a note, or any means of communication, but she did leave one thing. Her engagement on the nightstand. She didn't know where her feet were taking her, or why she was going that way. She felt her soul ripping in two as she found her way to her old apartment building, to her floor, to her old door. She raised her hand to knock, then paused. Why go to Spencer. You left him to go with Jason...five monthes ago, a couple days after graduating. Then two weeks later, she was pregnent.

Her hand fell to her side. She couldn't face her brother who loved her so, then forgot about her. He didn't even pick up the phone when she begged him and screamed his name. So, Carly faced the other way and knocked softly. Nobody answered. It was four in the morning, but she needed in. She wanted him.

A second round of knocks, slightly louder.

A third round, louder this time.

Footsteps and a scratchy voice from in the apartment. "I'm comming, I'm comming."

"Okay." Carly said to herself. The nob turned and the door swung open. Freddie was wearing bedpants, his hair messy and lipstick on his cheek. Carly cleared her throate.

"Carly?" Freddie asked, his eyes opening wider and his voice slightly louder.

"Yeah, suprise, Freddie. So, can I come in?" Carly asked hopefully. Freddie nodded but remained silent. Carly went into the familiar, yet not, territory she used to go into when she was iCarly's star. She missed the fun times she, Sam and Freddie had in here. There was a moan from the other room and Carly looked at Freddie with confusion. "Who's that."

Just as she said that, Sam came out of her rented room, wrapped in a maternity nightgown, her five month baby belly showing. Carly's was hidden under a layer of protective clothing, used against Jason. Sam yawned and stretched her arms, approaching Freddie. She looked at Carly.

"Carly?" Sam asked innocently. Carly half smiled.

"Yeah, it's me. Suprise?"

"It's four in the morning. What are you doing here?" Sam asked Carly. Freddie moved so that Sam was next to him. Sam cocked her head to the side and put her hand on her stomach.

"Well... I called and... I need help." Carly admitted.

"So you came to the two people who you said didn't matter to you? Who you hated-"

"Sam." Freddie said, and with that, Sam backed off, "Carly, why are you really here."

"I was hoping you could comfort me." Carly said hopefully. "But I see you're already comforting Sam and her mistake."

"My mistake also. And when we get married, it won't be a mistake." Freddie said, putting his hand over Sam's. Carly was a little offended but she knew Freddie would take responsibility for his actions.

"I thought you still loved me."

"It was just a brush over for my real love." Freddie said coldly. "Now if you excuse me, it's not good for a baby if the mother's up this late-"

"Well, you know what, Freddie? My life it over, too. SobrushitoffandI'llbegonetomorrow." Carly said quickly, tears in her eyes. The friendship part of Sam and Freddie took over.

"You can crash here, if you want." Sam said, turning to walk to her room.

"Yeah, but you'll be with Spencer tomorrow." Freddie said, helping his fiance to her room. Carly smiled and silently thanked them. Tomorrow, they would be best friends. They would, she was sure of it.

-- --

Rachell: How you likey them apples? Just tell me and I'll give you a bunch more and a sequal, if I feel like it.

RCA: And you shall feel like it.

Rachell: We'll see about that...


	3. Chapter 3

RCA: Well, another hit from Rachell (sister). Tell me (her) how you like it. She loves reviews. Boosts her confidence majorly and dishes out more of these cute fluffy (not flirty. Like cute) ones. And a sequal...

-- --

Sam was awake at seven in the morning, much to her unhappiness. She went to the bathroom and then to the kitchen. In the toaster were two pieces of toast. Carly came into the room behind Sam.

"Sam, that's my toast." Carly said, hoping Sam would be nice. She was, thank goodness.

"Oh okay." Sam said, stepping aside. Carly buttered both and gave one to Sam, who took it smiling.

"You know, I miss the old days. When puberty kept us all apart-" Carly giggled at the memories that flooded her brain.

"And Freddie was in love with you!" Sam said.

"Do you remember Mandy?" Carly asked, laughing. Sam gave a groan.

"Oh my gosh, she was so annoying! But you remember, I ordered the most expensive smoothie and made her feel all guilty?"

"Yeah, that was funny." The girls laughed. Freddie came in the room, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"G'morning ladies." Freddie said. He approached Sam and put a hand on her belly. "Is mommy feeding you right?"

"Yes, of course I am." Sam giggled, lacing her fingers in his hair. He gave her a seducing look, she smirked. Carly cleared her throate unexpectantly and they stopped, realizing it made her feel like a third-wheel. Sam smiled at Carly.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Carly asked, gulping quietly. Sam shrugged.

"I dunno. The doctor went to tell us but I wanted to be suprised."

"Oh, cool." Carly said, putting a hand on her stomach. It was still covered in the heavy coat she wore the previous night.

"If it's a boy, it'll be Ethan Troy Benson. But for a girl, it'll be Stacie Anne Benson." Sam said, leaning into Freddie's chest.

"That's cool that you're going to have a baby and marry the man of your dreams."

"You know, this child wouldn't be here if it wern't for the beach party. So, in a way, I thank you." Sam said. Freddie kind of felt awkward, so he left for the bathroom to wash up.

"Yeah." Carly said.

"So, if it's a boy, what'll the name be?" Sam asked casually. Carly felt her breakfast lurch.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered, pulling her coat tighter.

"If it's a boy, what's the name if it? And who's the lucky guy?"

"Sam, I'm not pregnant."

"Don't lie to your best friend."

"..." Carly swallowed hard and loud this time, tears comming to her eyes, "It's a boy and his father is Jason..."

"Really? What's the kid's name?"

"His name is Preston." Carly said, a tear falling down her cheek. The make up wiped off and revealed a black cheek.

"Oh my... Carly, what happened to your cheek?" Freddie asked, appearing in the room next to Carly. She shook her head, her lip trembling. She fell to the floor, knowing that at five monthes, she wasn't supposed to. Sam managed to get next to her, despite the stomach. Freddie was next to her as well.

"You know, Preston wasn't supposed to be here. I wasn't drunk when I was raped. I was partially so I remember it all. It hurt like everything." She groaned, her hand on her bump. She pulled away the coat, exposing her stomach.

"Well, don't worry, Carls. Stacie-slash-Ethan wasn't supposed to be here either. And ours _was_ our fault. At least you didn't have a choice." Sam said, giving a half smile. Carly smiled.

"Do you know what it feels like to be heald down and raped by over and over." She sobbed, "Not knowing who the _real_ father is..." Freddie was holding her hand friendly-like. Sam was comforting her best friend in the way she was supposed to do, but could do it better if the fricking belly wasn't in her way.

"Ethan-slash-Stacie is kicking. She-he feels for you. Wouldn't it be weird if our kids, if mine is a girl I mean, like fell in love? Then we'd all be related!" Sam said suddenly. Carly began to laugh.

"That made my day. Do you think I could spend a while here?" Carly asked. Sam smiled.

"Of course, bestest buddie ever. We love you! But I love you more because Freddie is mine." Sam said. Freddie stood.

"I don't think you guy's are going to move." He said, giving them both a look.

"Yeah, nither do I." Carly shook her head.

"Could you make me some ham or bacon. Or both!" Sam suggested.

"Amen to that." Carly said, giggling.

-- --

RCA: Amazing, isn't it, the hormones of pregnant women? Oh well, more soon, I hope.

Rachell: How many more?

RCA: Just keep writing, sissy.

.:Rachell glares and pulls out laptop to keep writing:.

Rachell: Big sister...bossy...rude...

RCA: What?

Rachell: Nothing, sister dearest. .:Sniggers:.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachell: The last chapter of this story, but the sequal will be just wonderful and shocking. You'll see, if you stick to it!

RCA: Please do. Do not own at all, so please don't sue!

-- --

Sam was now seven monthes pregnant. Carly was too, but she could control her emotions. Sam's hormones were out of whack. One minute, she would be happy, then sad, then happy, then angry, then sobbing, then throwing things. Yeah.

"Freddie!" Sam screamed. Carly sat on the couch, next to her best friend, quietly.

"What, baby?" Freddie asked, emerging from the kitchen. Sam shrugged.

"I asked you, not the baby, smart one." Sam rolled her eyes and faced the television. Freddie walked to the couch and leaned over, so his head was in betwwn the girls.

"Baby..." He whined, kissing her cheek. She moaned in pain and her eyes shot open.

"Freddie..." She said in that voice...every husband knows that voice. But Freddie was too tired.

"What, hon?"

"It's time." She said, holding her stomach. Freddie's eyes grew wide and he began to rush around the apartment while Sam was helped up by Carly. The girls were at the door when Freddie had grabbed the bag, ready to leave.

"We've got to get to the elevator." Freddie said, grabbing Sam's legs and swinging her up into the bridal position. Sure, she was heavy, but he was going to make sure his kid was born in the hospital, not in an elevator. Carly was rushing behind them, holding her best friend's hand. She ignored the pains in her lower abdomen, as well as the water falling down her pants leg.

They emerged in the lobby two minutes later. Sam gave a shout in pain.

"Freddie! Just call the hospital!" Sam screamed, her eyes filled with tears and her body shaking furiously. Freddie took a deep breath and told Carly to hail a cab. But someone in front of them gave up their cab for them.

"I did!" He said, putting her in the cab. He got in the back next to her, while Carly got in front. They passed four lights, then a couple jams. Carly winced in pain as her legs began to pain up. She was covered in water but Sam needed her. She couldn't get in the way. The cab driver stopped at the emergency department. Carly tossed a hundred dollar bill thhat Freddie gave her at the driver and got out to meet a wheelchair. Sam gave another shout as she was set in the chair. Carly and Freddie followed her in and stopped at the counter with her.

"Hello!" Sam screamed as the nurse walked away, "I'm in labor over here!" Carly gave a scream and grabbed her stomach. The nurse grabbed a wheelchair from the wall and set Carly in it.

"Carly? Why didn't you tell me?!" Freddie asked, hysterical. Sam's cried were pain enough for him, but now Carly's too? Damn. Lesson number fifty-two: Never have in _two_ pregnant women living in the same house...

"I didn't want to get in the way-" She gasped and grabbed Sams' hand, squeezing it. Freddie nearly fainted right then and there. His wife and best friend were in labor at the same time. They were wheeled off in the same direction until they went into opposite rooms. Right across from each other. Freddie ran his fingers through his hair and nearly screamed when somebody tapped his back. He whipped around and faced Spencer.

"Oh thank God!" Freddie shouted, giving Spencer a hug.

"Yeah! Where's Carly?" He asked, pulling Freddie off of him.

"Follow me." He said, running down the hall and to Sam's room. "She's right there." He pointed to the room across just as both girls screamed out Freddie's name. Freddie ran to Sam while Spencer ran to his sisters screams. A few minutes later, the guys switched places. A few minutes later, they switched again. Sam gave a scream that a deaf man could hear, and then she gasped. Freddie felt his hand pop as she released her grip. She groaned. The nurse handed Freddie a pink blanket. Sam had tears of pain and joy running down her face. Freddie leaned over and handed her the blanket.

"Baby, Stacie Anne Benson." Sam said, giving a cry. Freddie kissed her passionatly and kissed his baby's nose. Spencer knocked.

"Carly want's you, Freddie." Spencer went to see Stacie and Sam while Freddie approached Carly and her blue blanket. Freddie touched the boy's tuff of black hair on his head. Carly giggled, her face red and blotchy from the tears down her face.

"Wow, he's handsome." Freddie said, smiling at her. She nodded.

"Preston Jason Shay." Carly said breathlessly. Freddie smiled and gave her a forehead kiss. He gave Preston a nose kiss and stood up all the way.

"Well, I gotta go, but Spencer is comming back." Freddie said, walking for the door. Carly smiled at him.

"Farewell." She said, making Freddie turn back.

"See you later." He said. Carly smiled. The last time she would see him, she captured his face in her mind.

-- --

The recovery had only taken a week for Sam but Carly had checked out a bit early. Spencer drove her to his apartment and the Benson's just guessed she was staying there. Sam was pulling Stacie out of the car while Freddie heald the door for her. They approached their apartment but Sam wanted to see something.

"Take Stacie." Sam said, handing their baby over to her husband. She knocked on the door of the Shay's apartment. Spencer answered, looking tired.

"Hey, Sam." He said, yawning. Sam smiled.

"Is Carly here?"

"Nah, she left a while ago to see someone. I think it was that big actor who wanted her to star in a movie he was making. She always wanted to be an actress and now it's her big break."

"What's the movie called?"

"A heaven above world. I think..." Spencer shut the door on her face. Sam was stunned. She always hated Carly Shay. Always did.

-- --

RCA: There you go. The sequal is called iDeal with it. So, the first chapter will be up soon.


End file.
